ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ortsbestimmungen
Klassifizierung der Umstandsbestimmungen des Ortes Im Beitrag Wieviele Fälle hat die ungarische Sprache ist bereits erläutert worden, warum es im Ungarischen so vermeintlich viele Fälle gibt und dass es sich dabei zumeist um Umstandsbestimmungen handelt, im Folgenden mit UB abgekürzt Die Ungarn klassifizieren ihre Ortsbestimmungen zunächst nach folgenden Merkmalen: #Geschehen innerhalb eines Objektes #Geschehen auf der Oberfläche eines Objektes #Geschehen in der Nähe eines Objektes #Geschehen im erweiterten Raum Jene vierte Gruppe ist die umfangreichste, da sie gewissermaßen ein Sammelbecken für alle Ortsbestimmungen ist, die nicht in die ersten drei Gruppen gehören. Die drei Fragen: Wohin? Wo? Woher? In allen vier Fällen wird dann weiter unterschieden, ob es um eine ruhende Handlung oder um eine Bewegung geht. Im Falle einer Bewegung wird dann noch danach unterschieden, ob die Bewegung hin zum Objekt oder aber weg von ihm erfolgt. Charakterisiert wird dies durch folgende Fragen: *'Hova?' (Wohin?) *'Hol?' (Wo?) *'Honnan?' (Woher?) Aber nicht für jede Bestimmung lässt sich eine spezielle Form auf jede der drei Fragen finden. So kann man zwar für die inneren Verhältnisse eines Objektes alle drei Möglichkeiten besetzen... *''in ein Haus hinein'' (Wohin?) *''in einem Haus'' (Wo?) *''aus einem Haus heraus'' (Woher?) ... aber für folgenden Fall gibt's keine Möglichkeit des "Woher?" sich um den Tisch herum setzen (Wohin?) um den Tisch herum sitzen (Wo?) Und für die Bestimmung einer Richtung, in die man sich bewegt, kann es keine "Wo?" - Form geben, denn die Frage "Wo?" widerspricht dem Gedanken der Bewegung. Die Suffixe für Handlungen im Inneren Es soll aber zunächst einfach und bescheiden losgehen. Als Erstes sollen jene UB beschrieben werden, die für Handlungen in Bezug auf die inneren Verhältnisse eines Ortes/Objektes bezogen sind. Folgende Suffixe werden für deren Darstellung gebraucht: Diese Suffixe werden den entsprechenden Einzahl- oder Mehrzahlformen angehängt. Auch hier gilt wieder, dass '-a' und '-e' im Wortauslaut gedehnt werden. Anhand der Beispiele ház (das Haus), utca (die Straße) und zsemle (das Brötchen) und ihrer jeweiligen Pluralformen soll dies nun dargestellt werden. Mazsola van a zsemlében. - Im Brötchen sind Rosinen. Jövök a házból. - Ich komme aus dem Haus. Megyek a Kossuth utcába. - Ich fahre in die Kossuth Straße (hinein). Sprachwissenschaftlich betrachtet hast Du als Leser nun gleich drei(!) neue Fälle kennengelernt. Nämlich''' Illativ, Inessiv' und 'Elativ' entsprechend der Reihenfolge in den Tabellen. Aber das sei mal nur so am Rande erwähnt. Merken sollte man sich einfach nur: So schwer sollte das auch nicht sein. Die Suffixe der Handlungen an der Oberfläche Und damit gehts nun weiter bei den UB, die für Handlungen an der Oberfläche charakteristisch sind. Hier treten folgende Suffixe in Erscheinung: Auch hier gilt wiederum, was schon für die Suffixe der inneren Verhältnisse gilt. Auffallend ist, dass auf die Frage '''Hol?' gleich vier Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen. Aber dies lässt sich ganz logisch durch die Vokalharmonie erklären. Das Version '-n' wird gebraucht, wenn Worte vokalisch enden. Die drei anderen Varianten tauchen bei konsonantischem Wortauslaut entsprechend dem Vokalismus auf. Allerdings gibt es Substantive, die bei der Bildung des Akkusativs oder des Plurals einen Vokalausfall erleiden. Und an diese verkürzte Form müssen dann auch die Suffixe '-on / -en / -ön' angefügt werden. Bei den v-Stamm-Wörtern muss dieses Suffix an die erweiterte Form angefügt werden. Als Beispiel dazu wieder ház, utca und zsemle, sowie terem (der Saal) und ló (das Pferd) Ülök a lovon. - Ich sitze auf dem Pferd. Megyek az utcára. - Ich gehe auf die Straße. Leesett a házról. - Er ist vom Haus gefallen. Dran denken: "leesett" spricht sich wie "lä-äschätt", also doppelt artikulierter ä-Laut und sehr intensives - aber bitte nicht zu feuchtes - t am Ende. Und man mag es kaum für möglich halten, aber schon wieder bist Du als interessierter Leser mit drei weiteren sogenannten Fällen der ungarischen Sprache vertraut geworden. Entsprechend der Reihenfolge in den eben aufgeführten Tabellen lauten sie: Sublativ, Superessiv ''und ''Delativ. Auch hier noch die kurze Zusammenfassung: Die Suffixe für Handlungen in der näheren Umgebung Schließlich folgen nun noch die UB über die Außenverhältnisse, also Geschehnisse in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines Objektes. Hierfür finden sich in der ungarischen Sprache folgende Suffixe: Auch hier heißt es wieder: Dehnung von''' -a''' und''' -e''' im Auslaut eines Wortes nicht vergessen. Und auch hier wieder ein paar Beispiele, um das Ganze verständlicher zu machen, diesmal anhand der Substantive ház, szék (der Stuhl) und fa (der Baum) Állok egy régi háznál. - Ich stehe bei einem alten Haus. Odamegy a székhez. - Er geht zu dem Stuhl hin. Gyere el a fától! - Komm von dem Baum weg! Ja, man kann es sich vielleicht schon denken. Auch diese drei Suffixe werden sprachwissenschaftlich als eigene Fälle angesehen, die da heißen: Allativ, Adessiv und Ablativ. Kaum zu fassen, wie man innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit gleich neun Fälle auf einen Schlag vermitteln kann... Und auch hier noch einmal die Zusammenfassung: Das Zusammenspiel der Suffixe mit den Demonstrativpronomen Wir kennen es ja aus der deutschen Sprache: Die Bezeichnung der Fälle geschieht vor allem durch die Artikel oder aber durch Pronomen, in diesem Fall durch das Demonstrativpronomen "dieser". Im Ungarischen sieht es etwas anders. Der bestimmte Artikel a / az bleibt grundsätzlich unverändert. Kommt ein Demonstrativpronomen ins Spiel, bleibt der Artikel bestehen, das Pronomen wird dem Fall angepasst. Da der Genitiv im Ungarischen nicht existiert, wird er hier weggelassen. Den beiden Demonstrativpronomen ez und az '''wird also - wie man sieht - auch in diesen Fällen das entsprechende Suffix angefügt. Ungewöhnlich aber wird es, wenn man nun jene eben vermittelten Suffixe ins Spiel bringt. Denn was im Deutschen gar nicht möglich ist, ist im Ungarischen ein Gebot: ''Das Demonstrativpronomen nimmt stets auch das Suffix des Objektes an, auf das es sich bezieht.'' Und dabei finden sehr oft Konsonantenangleichungen statt: Diese Bildungsvorschrift ist wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum man jene Suffixe als Fälle bezeichnet. Wie bereits erwähnt, werden durch die Suffixe bei dem Demonstrativpronomen '''ez und az Änderungen der Konsonanten hervorgerufen. Das z''' im Auslaut wird einfach dem ersten Konsonanten des Suffixes angeglichen. Folgende Formen erhalten die Pronomen '''ez und az: Wie man sieht, hat der Name jener erfolgreichsten schwedischen Popgruppe der 1970er und 1980er Jahre im Ungarischen auch eine Bedeutung, wenn auch eine recht banale. Beim Suffix''' -n, -o, -en, -ön''' dagegen ändert sich nichts. Aus ez + '-en' wird einfach ezen, aus az + '-on' einfach azon. Das gleiche passiert übrigens auch bei den Mehrzahlformen ezek und azok. Hier werden die Suffixe einfach angefügt ohne irgendwelche Änderungen. Ein paar Beispiele dazu: Es gibt allerdings eine ganze Reihe von Wendungen, die man nicht 1:1 übersetzen kann, weil die Ungarn eine etwas andere Sichtweise entwickelt haben als die Deutschen. az egyetemen - an der Universität A pályaudvarra megyünk. - Wir gehen zum Bahnhof A vonat befut a pályaudvarra. '''- Der Zug fährt in den Bahnhof ein. '''A bolt ott van a sarkon. - Der Laden ist dort an der Ecke. Man geht also... auf die Universität, auf den Bahnhof, auf die Ecke und befindet sich... auf der Universität, auf dem Bahnhof, auf der Ecke und geht... von der Universität, vom Bahnhof oder von der Ecke (runter). Das besondere Zusammenspiel der Ortssuffixe mit Orts- und Ländernamen Ausländische Länder- und Städtenamen (aus Sicht der Ungarn) Eine weitere Besonderheit hat sich im Ungarischen bei der Suffigierung der Orts- und Ländernamen entwickelt. Sämtliche ausländischen Orts- und Landesbezeichnungen versehen die Ungarn auf die Fragen "Hova?", "Hol?" und "Honnan?" mit den Suffixen -ba/-be, -ban/-ben bzw. -ból/-ből. Németországba '- nach Deutschland '''Németországban '- in Deutschland 'Németországból '- aus Deutschland 'Ausztriába '- nach Österreich 'Ausztriában '- in Österreich 'Ausztriából '- aus Österreich 'Lipcsébe '- nach Leipzig 'Lipcsében '- in Leipzig 'Lipcséből '- aus Leipzig Die Suffigierung des eigenen Landes (aus Sicht der Ungarn) Wenn sich die Ungarn aber auf ihr eigenes Land und seine Städte beziehen, dann liegt die Sache etwas anders. Das eigene Land, Magyarország, versieht man mit den Suffixen für die Oberfläche! 'Magyarországra '- nach Ungarn '''Magyarországon - in Ungarn Magyarországról '''- aus Ungarn Wörtlich genommen also fährt oder befindet man sich also "auf" Ungarn und fährt "vom" Ungarn weg. Es scheint fast, als wolle man dem eigenen Land dadurch eine (ab-)gehobene Stellung gegenüber dem Rest der Welt verschaffen. Aber ganz so ungewöhnlich ist diese Sichtweise nicht. Im Schweizerdeutschen etwa fährt man "uf Basel" oder kommt "vo Basel". Jedoch ist man dann letzten Endes "z'Basel" gewesen. Hier werden also die Präpositionen "auf", "von" und "zu" verwendet. Die Suffigierung der ungarischen Städte Schwierig wird es dann bei den ungarischen Städtebezeichnungen. Denn mal verwendet man die Suffixe des Innenlebens, so wie wir Deutschen es auch tun, und dann mal wieder die der Oberfläche. Woher um alles in der Welt soll man nun als Ungarisch Lernender wissen, welche Stadt nun einen Höhenflug braucht und welche nicht? Ganz so schwer ist es nicht, denn dieses entscheidet sich einzig und allein nach dem Wortstammende. ''Alle Ortsnamen, die auf -j, -m, -n, -ny und -i enden, erhalten die Suffixe des Innenraums.'' Alle anderen gelten gewissermaßen als erhaben und erhalten die Suffixe der Oberfläche. Also: '''Tokajba, Debrecenbe, Tihanyba... aber: Budapestre, Miskolcra, Szegedre... Die persönlichen Formen der Ortssuffixe Wie schon beim Dativ, beim Akkusativ und auch bei den Besitzverhältnissen gibt es für die Ortsverhältnisse ebenfalls persönliche Formen. Sie kommen sowohl im Deutschen als auch im Ungarischen sehr häufig vor. Formulierungen wie "von mir aus", "auf dich komme ich noch zurück" oder "aus dir wird nie etwas." lassen sich quasi wortwörtlich übersetzen, was zwischen Deutsch und Englisch dagegen oft unmöglich ist. Allerdings sehen die ungarischen Formen wieder etwas anders aus als die deutschen, vor allem sind sie kürzer. Die Bildungsweise ist vom Prinzip her sehr einfach: man fügt dem Suffix das entsprechende Besitzerzeichen an. Das Problem ist viel eher, dass man diese persönlichen Formen eben doch auswendig lernen sollte, weil immer nur eines der gegebenen Suffixe für ihre Bildung herangezogen werden kann. So heißt "in mir" eben bennem, und "von mir" heißt rólam. Die Formen bannam 'und '''rőlem '''existieren nicht! Außerdem gibt es auch Fälle, wo Buchstaben eingeschoben werden, um die Aussprache zu verbessern. Für das Suffix '-n / -on / -en / -ön entsteht gar ein völlig neues Wort. Hier nun also die komplette Auflistung der personenbezogenen Ortsbestimmungen: Für die Formen rám und reám und die weiteren dieser Reihe gilt: sie sind gleichwertig. Aber die Umgangssprache zieht in der Regel die kürzere Form vor. Die Möglichkeit der besonderen Betonung der Person Bei den Besitzerzeichen war es bereits erwähnt worden. Auch hier ist es möglich, Personen als solche noch besonders zu betonen, indem man den Formen ein Personalpronomen veranstellt. Auch hier steht in der 3.Person Mehrzahl wieder nur ő''' statt '''ők. Außerdem werden diese Formen nun zusammengeschrieben: énbennem, tebenned, őbenne, mibennünk, tibennetek, őbennük ... um mal eine der Reihen als Beispiel für die Hervorhebung der Person aufzuzeigen. Dazu nun ein paar konkrete Beispiele: Kombination von Ortssuffixen und Besitzerzeichen Wie es schon an anderer Stelle erwähnt wurde, können Substantiven mit Besitzerzeichen auch noch andere Suffixe angefügt werden, also auch die der Ortsbestimmungen. Und da kann man als Deutscher nur staunen, wie kurz manche Ausdrücke im Ungarischen doch sein können. Die Ortsbestimmungen im erweiterten Raum Die nun vorgestellten Suffixe sind - wie schon gesagt - allesamt Ortsbestimmungen. Aber damit sind noch längst nicht alle Ortsbestimmungen abgehandelt. Denn neben jenen Bestimmungen für den engeren Raum existieren auch noch die Bestimmungen für den erweiterten Raum. Eingangs wurde dies bereits angedeutet. Und an dieser Stelle soll der interessierte Leser zum ersten Mal mit den Postpositionen genauer vertraut gemacht werden. Der Begriff Postposition klingt für deutsche Ohren zunächst etwas eigenartig. Wer diesen Begriff das erste Mal hört, wird vielleicht irritiert denken: "Häh? Eine Position, wo sich die Post befindet?" All denjenigen sei gesagt, dass sich das Wort "Post" vom lateinischen "post" ableitet, was unserem deutschen "nach" entspricht. Und "nach" ist eine Prä'''position. "prä" stammt ebenfalls aus dem lateinischen und bedeutet "vor". Da wir im Deutschen unsere UB stets '''vor dem Bezugswort haben, nennt man sie wissenschaftlich "Prä'positionen". Im Ungarischen aber stehen die UB immer hinten dran. Dabei kann es sich zum Beispiel um Suffixe handeln, die ans Wortende angefügt werden. Oder aber - und das ist jetzt neu - es handelt sich um '''Post'positionen. Gemeint sind damit also UB-Worte , die '''nach dem Bezugswort stehen. Die Eigenständigkeit jener Postpositionen gegenüber Suffixen ist aber noch nicht der einzige Unterschied, der sich hier auftut. Suffixe sind stets einsilbig, Postpositionen zumeist zweisilbig. Suffixe haben mit wenigen Ausnahmen stets zwei Formen, die der Vokalharmonie entsprechend verwendet werden müssen. Postpositionen dagegen existieren immer nur in einer Form. Auch die Postpositionen werden wiederum nach den Formen geordnet, die sie entsprechend den Fragen Hova?, Hol? und Honnan? erhalten. Die Postpositionen des Raums Hier nun also eine Auflistung jener Postpositionen, die für die Bestimmungen im Raum wichtig sind: Im Deutschen muss man sich den Umstand machen und sich für jede dieser aufgeführten UB erst einmal die entsprechende Präposition merken; dann muss, je nachdem, ob eine - und wenn ja - welche Bewegung ausgeführt, entweder der Dativ oder der Akkusativ angewendet werden; zudem braucht es auf die Frage "Woher?" zumeist noch ein richtungsbestimmendes Wort, wie "herab", "herauf", "hervor" usw. Im Ungarischen drückt man all dies mit einem Wort aus. Hier muss man sich lediglich den Wortstamm für eine UB merken und die entsprechende Endung für die Bewegung oder den Ruhefall anhängen. Auf die Frage Hova? ist diese Endung stets ein '-á' oder '-é'. Auf die Frage Hol? ist dies stets ein''' -tt'. (Ausnahme: '''körül') Auf die Frage Honnan? ist dies ein '-ól', '-ől '''oder '-ül'. Ein paar Beispiele dazu: Die persönlichen Formen der Postpositionen Wie schon bei den Suffixen, gibt es auch bei den Postpositionen Formen, die den Bezug auf eine Person ausdrücken. Man nennt sie daher auch die "persönlichen Postpositionen". Auch sie werden gebildet, indem an die benötigte Postposition das entsprechende Besitzerzeichen anfügt wird. Das schöne hierbei: da die Postpositionen nur in einer Form existieren, also nicht der Vokalharmonie entsprechende Ausprägungen besitzen, muss man nicht erst nach der richtigen Form suchen. Als Beispiel seien hier die Formen von '''elé / elött / elől' und alá / alatt / alól '''aufgeführt, um jeweils ein hoch- und ein tiefvokalisches Beispiel zu bieten: Selbstverständlich stehen die Formen der 3.Person Einzahl (z.B.: '''alá) auch für die im Deutschen entsprechenden weiblichen und sächlichen Formen "unter sie", "unter es" bzw. "darunter". Sie sind hier nur aus Platzgründen weggelassen worden. Wer sich noch für die persönlichen Formen der anderen bereits erwähnten Postpositionen interessiert, klickt bitte einfach im Folgenden die entsprechenden Worte an. Aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit wurden sie auf extra Seiten untergebracht. Hier nun ein paar Beispiele für die Anwendung der persönlichen Formen der Postpositionen: Was die Bedeutung der eben aufgeführten Formen der Postposition allatt (unter) angeht: sie beschreibt eine konkrete räumliche Beziehung. Etwa in dieser Art: Anders sieht es aus, wenn mit "unter uns" die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Gruppe gemeint ist. In diesem Fall sagen die Ungarn nämlich nicht "unter uns" sondern "zwischen uns" Einige der Postposition auf die Frage Hova? und Hol? werden auch als Verbalvorsilben benutzt: aláír - unterschreiben melléáll - jemandem beistehen eléjön - jemandem entgegen kommen körülír - umschreiben körülnéz - umsehen Die persönlichen Postpositionen mit Hervorhebung der Person Auch für die Postpositionen gilt: Soll mit Nachdruck auf die Person hingewiesen werden, kann dies - wie auch schon bei den persönlichen Formen der Suffixe - durch ein Voranstellen des entsprechenden Personalpronomens ermöglicht werden. Diese Formen werden dann zusammengeschrieben. Und auch hier gilt wieder: in der 3.Person Mehrzahl wird nicht ők sondern nur ő''' verwendet. Am Beispiel von '''alá sei dies einmal dargestellt: énalám, tealád, őalá, mialánk, tialátok, őalájuk Das Zusammenspiel der Postpositionen mit den Demonstrativpronomen Selbstverständlich können die Postpositionen auch mit den Demonstrativpronomen kombiniert werden. Hier passiert dann das gleiche, was schon bei den Suffixen erklärt wurde: sowohl dem Pronomen als auch dem Objekt muss die Postposition nachgestellt werden, was für deutsche Augen und Ohren doppelt gemoppelt aussieht. Hier tritt zusätzlich noch folgendes Fänomen auf: beginnt die Postposition mit einem Mitlaut, dann fällt bei ez und az das z''' weg, der nachfolgende Mitlaut wird jedoch länger artikuliert. Beispiele: Nun sind solche Formulierungen aber auch den Ungarn mitunter zu lang, und so hat sich für das Pronomen '''ez eine Form entwickelt, der keine Suffixe und Postpositionen angefügt werden. Diese Kurzform lautet einfach e'''. Nicht zu verwechseln mit der auf der vorangegangenen Seite genannten Änderung von '''ez vor bestimmten Postpositionen! Wird diese Kurzform eingesetzt, sehen die eben genannten Beispiele, in denen e(z) auftaucht, so aus: Nun ja, am letzten Satz sehen wir als Deutsche, dass man im Ungarischen etwas Bestimmtes "aus einem Beispiel heraus" sieht. Kurz- und Langform sind gleichwertig und stilistisch einwandfrei. Vor allem aber für Poeten ist die Kurzform ein sehr willkommenes Stilmittel. Aber dran denken: diese Kurzform existiert nur für ez. Postpositionen, die auf Hilfe der Suffixe angewiesen sind Damit sind aber die Orts-UB noch nicht ganz vollständig. Es fehlen nämlich noch einige Postpositionen. Die allerdings haben gegenüber den bereits bekannten Vertretern ihrer Art eine kleine Einschränkung: sie benötigen die Hilfe anderer Suffixe, um richtig angewendet werden zu können. Da wäre zunächst eine Gruppe von Postpositionen, die auf die Hilfe der Ortssuffixe für die Bestimmung "sich auf etwas befinden" angewiesen ist. In Wörterbüchern erkennt man derartige Ergänzungsbestimmungen daran, dass die entsprechende Postposition mit dem Hinweis valakin / valamin (auf jemandem / auf etwas) versehen ist. Und das sind sie nun: valakin / valamin kívül = außer, außerhalb Zunächst ein paar Ausführungen zu valakin / valamin kívül. Es steht für ein "sich außerhalb befinden", entspricht aber auch in vielen Fällen der deutschen Präposition "außer" - aber immer daran denken, dass es sich dabei um eine Ortsbestimmung handeln muss. Redewendungen wie "außer Stande sein, etwas zu tun" und "es steht außer Frage" oder auch "der Minister des Äußeren" werden im Ungarischen nicht mit kívül gebildet. Für kívül können auch persönliche Formen gebildet werden. Und dies kann auf zweierlei Art geschehen: Entweder auf die schon bekannte Art durch Anhängen der Besitzerzeichen... ...oder aber unter Berücksichtigung des Hilfssuffixes, welches dann die Besitzerzeichen übernimmt und dem dann kívül '''folgt. Ein Beispiel: valakin / valamin át, valakin / valamin keresztül = durch Der deutschen Präposition "durch" entsprechen im Ungarischen gleich zwei Postpositionen, nämlich '''valakin / valamin át und valakin / valamin keresztül, wie man aus der Auflistung schon entnehmen konnte. Manchmal wird im Deutschen statt "durch" auch "über" verwendet. Wo liegt nun der Unterschied zwischen den beiden ungarischen Begriffen? Im Großen und Ganzen sind sie gleichwertig in Bezug auf Orts- und Zeitangaben. Da át wesentlich kürzer ist, wird es bevorzugt. Ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied soll an folgenden Beispielen erläutert werden: In beiden Fällen liegen die Städte auf der Fahrstrecke des Zuges. Doch während der Zug in Wien hält, fährt er durch Győr einfach nur durch. át entspricht also dem einfachen "durch", während keresztül dem deutschen "durch etwas hindurch" nahe steht. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen beiden Postpositionen besteht bei den persönlichen Formen. Diese können nämlich nur mit keresztül 'gebildet werden - auf folgende Weise. Damit ist dann aber nur - und auch wirklich nur - eine körperlich durchdringende Handlung gemeint. Der deutsche Witz... "Was ging dem LKW-Fahrer als Letztes durch den Kopf? - Die Windschutzscheibe!" ...funktioniert im Ungarischen nicht, denn die Fragestellung mit Hilfe von 'át '''oder '''keresztül '''lässt keine andere Interpretation zu als die einer schmerzvollen Erfahrung. Die Redewendung "sich etwas durch den Kopf gehen lassen" ist in der Art im Ungarischen nicht bekannt. Man sagt hier stattdessen: '''Meggondolom a dolgot. Dies bedeutet in etwa wortwörtlich: "Ich werde die Sache überdenken." Der Bedeutung von "durch" im Sinne von "Nur durch mich hast du es so weit geschafft" entspricht im Ungarischen die Postposition által '''oder auch das Suffix -tól/-től'. Aber dazu mehr bei den Umstandsbestimmungen der Art und Weise. Die restlichen oben erwähnten Postpositionen sollten keine Probleme darstellen. Es seien daher nur ein paar Beispiele für ihre Anwendung aufgezählt. Immer dran denken: das Objekt, auf das sie sich beziehen, muss mit dem Suffix '-n/-on/-en/-ön''' versehen sein. An dieser Stelle sei einmal mehr daran erinnert: doppelte Konsonanten werden im Ungarischen länger artikuliert als einfache! Das ungarische Wort innen '''(diesseits) ist bitte so auszusprechen, als würde man zwei "n" nacheinander sagen. Das i''' davor ist zwar kurz, wird deshalb trotzdem als "i" gesprochen und nicht halb verschluckt Richtung "ü" verfälscht. Also: "in-nen". Für die Bildung von Verben spielen einige jener eben behandelten Postpositionen eine Rolle, da sie dann als Präfixe (Vorsilben) auftauchen. Dazu an anderer Stelle mehr. Außerdem kommt dem Wort''' túl''' noch eine weitere wichtige Bedeutung zu. Es wird als Kurzform für das Wort túlságosan '''benutzt, welches für "übertrieben", "übermäßig" steht. Wenn also den Ungarn etwas zu lang, zu breit, zu kurz, zu teuer, zu langweilig, zu blöd erscheint oder sich sonst irgendwie jenseits aller rationalen Vorstellungen befindet, benutzen sie '''túlságosan oder einfach túl 'in Verbindung mit dem entsprechenden Eigenschaftswort: Aber auch dazu an anderer Stelle mehr. Es folgen nun noch zwei Postpositionen, die unter Mithilfe von '-val / -vel verwendet werden müssen. Dieses Suffix entspricht unserem deutschen "mit" und seine Besonderheiten werden bei den Zeit-UB noch näher erläutert. In den Wörterbüchern werden die beiden folgenden Postpositionen daher gekennzeichnet durch die Begriffe "valakivel / valamivel" (mit jemandem / mit etwas). Zwei Beispiele hierzu: Die Postposition valakivel / valamivel szemben 'ist übrigens - wie auch ihre deutsche Entsprechung "gegenüber" - eine Zusammensetzung. Jedoch bedeutet '''szemben '''eigentlich "im Auge". Aus diesem Grund ist zur Unterscheidung beider Sinngehalte das Suffix '-val / -vel ins Spiel gekommen. Ő ('''statt vele) szemben óvatos lennek.' würde nämlich heißen: "In seinem Auge wäre ich vorsichtig." Übrigens: '''valaki '''und '''valami '''werden zumeist abgekürzt als '''vki '''bzw. '''vmi'. Damit wären nun alle Suffixe und Postpositionen für die Ortsbestimmung erklärt und aufgelistet. Zählen wir doch einmal nach, wie viele es denn nun genau sind: Wer für jene Fälle den passenden Namen weiß, bei denen hier nur Fragezeichen stehen, kann gern den Autor dieser Seiten kontaktieren. Das sind nun sage und schreibe 42 UB nur allein für die Ortsverhältnisse. Die Bestimmungen für Zeit sowie Art und Weise folgen erst noch. Doch tauchen viele jener Suffixe und Postpositionen der Ortsbestimmungen auch wieder in Bezug auf Zeit sowie Art und Weise auf. "Hilfe, 42 Fälle!" mag wohl die überwiegende Mehrheit denken; "Ausgerechnet 42 Fälle!" werden wohl nun alle Douglas-Adams-Fans denken, die in der 42 bekanntlich die Antwort auf alle Fragen sehen. "Schwachsinn! 42 Fälle nur allein dafür!" sind wohl letzten Endes die Gedanken alle Sprachwissenschaftler, denen diese Zahl dann doch den geistigen Horizont sprengt. Aber wie schon erwähnt: Man muss zum Einen beim Erlernen der ungarischen Sprache seinen geistigen Horizont erweitern. Zum Anderen ist in ungarischen Sprachlehrbüchern nie von Fällen oder Kasus die Rede sondern immer nur von Umstandsbestimmungen, die ich hier mit UB abgekürzt habe. Wo wir Deutschen eine Präposition und den entsprechenden Fall dazu lernen müssen, packen die Ungarn einfach alles in eine Silbe oder ein Wort. Und fertig ist der Fall - nach Meinung der Sprachwissenschaftler jedenfalls! Im Englischen mag man sich zwar gar keine Fälle mehr merken müssen. Da aber neben diesen in der Entwicklung der Sprache oft auch noch andere Möglichkeiten zur Darstellung sprachlicher Feinheiten abhanden kamen, sind im Englischen die sogenannten "phrasal verbs" entstanden. Ein Verb ändert also seine Bedeutung teilweise grundlegend, wenn es in Verbindung mit einer bestimmten Präposition, einem Substantiv oder Adjektiv verwendet wird. Und auch das hinzugefügte Wort kann so von seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung abweichen. Am Beispiel von "get" sei dies einmal dargestellt. Und das sind noch längst nicht alle möglichen Variationen von "get". Zugegeben, "get" mag ein extremer Fall sein, aber etwa zwei-Handvoll anderer englischer Verben machen nichts anderes! Und da heißt es immer, Englisch sei doch eine einfache Sprache! Nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip funktioniert übrigens die chinesische Sprache. Es ist aber noch keiner der führenden Leute auf die Idee gekommen, Chinesisch als einfach zu erlernende Sprache zu bezeichnen. Noch nicht! Aber die Chinesen sind drauf und dran, zahlenmäßig die Überlegenheit zu erringen. Kategorie:Grammatik